gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gibson ES-175
La Gibson ES-175 es una guitarra eléctrica fabricada por la Gibson Guitar Corporation, actualmente todavía en producción. It is a 24 3/4" scale full hollow body guitar with a trapeze tailpiece and Tune-O-Matic bridge. It is one of the most famous jazz guitars in history. Se trata de un 24 3 / 4 "a plena escala hueco cuerpo de la guitarra con un cordal trapecio y Tune-O-puente Matic. Es una de las guitarras de jazz más famoso de la historia. Caracteristicas El ES-175 hizo su debut en 1949, como Gibson 's de nivel medio laminado alternativa superior a la L-5 y como una versión eléctrica de la L-4. It was also the first Gibson electric to feature a stylish Florentine cutaway. También fue la primera Gibson eléctrica a disponen de un corte con estilo florentino. Its first incarnation had one single-coil pickup (a P-90 ) in the neck position, and a carved rosewood bridge. Su primera versión tenía una sola pastilla de bobina (un P-90) en la posición del cuello, y un puente de palo de rosa tallado. In 1953 , the ES-175D, a two-pickup model, was introduced. En 1953, se introdujo el ES-175D, un modelo de dos camioneta,. The ES-175 or ES-175D could be ordered in either sunburst finish or in natural finish (for an additional charge). El ES-175 o ES-175D se puede ordenar en cualquier acabado sunburst o en acabado natural (con cargo adicional). Beginning in February 1957 , ES-175s came equipped with humbuckers . A partir de febrero 1957, ES-175S venían equipados con pastillas dobles. Many new jazz guitarists used these to emulate the sound of Wes Montgomery 's "heart" L5, such as Pat Metheny . Muchos guitarristas de jazz utilizado estos para emular el sonido del corazón Wes Montgomery "s" "L5, tales como Pat Metheny. The ES-175 with humbuckers is prized for its full, rich tone . El ES-175 con humbuckers es apreciada por su tono pleno y rico. Some guitarists will try to mimic the rich resonant sound of this rather large hollow body instrument by turning the tone knob all the way down on smaller, or solid body, guitars. Algunos guitarristas que tratan de imitar la sonoridad rica de este instrumento de cuerpo hueco bastante grande al convertir la señal de mando de todo el camino hasta el más pequeño, o cuerpo sólido, guitarras. This model guitar is not only used by jazz guitarists. Scotty Moore , the guitarist for Elvis Presley , played an ES-295, essentially a dual P-90-equipped, all gold ES-175. Este modelo de guitarra no sólo es utilizado por los guitarristas de jazz. Scotty Moore, el guitarrista de Elvis Presley, desempeñó un ES-295, en esencia, un P-90-dual equipadas, todas ellas de oro ES-175. Such rock legends as Steve Howe have taken up the ES-175 due to its high level of craftsmanship and playability. Leyendas del rock Tal como Steve Howe, han tomado el ES-175, debido a su alto nivel de la artesanía y la jugabilidad. Gibson released the Herb Ellis ES-165 as a signature reissue of his original 1957 ES-175. Gibson lanzó el ES Herb Ellis-165 como una firma nueva publicación de su original 1957 ES-175. The denomination 175 came from the original price tag of the first ES, which was $175.00. La denominación de 175 procedían de la etiqueta del precio original de la ES en primer lugar, que era de $ 175.00. The Epiphone company also produces an ES-175 model, available only in golden and black colours. La compañía también produce una Epiphone ES-175 modelo, disponible sólo en colores dorado y negro. The Epiphone model has an arched back as well. El modelo de Epiphone tiene una espalda arqueada también. It is also equipped with two AlNiCo wax-dipped humbuckers. También está equipado con dos luces de cera AlNiCo-humbuckers. The Gibson ES-175 features a volume and tone knob for each pickup and classic Kluson tuning heads. La Gibson ES-175 dispone de un mando de volumen y tono para cada pastilla y Kluson clásico de ajuste cabezas. The Epiphone ES-175 features a volume and tone knob for each pickup and Grover tuning heads [ 1 ] . La Epiphone ES-175 dispone de un mando de volumen y tono para cada pastilla y Grover tuning cabezas 1. Categoría:Guitarras de Izzy Stradlin